History Repeats Itself
by Blue-O'Daniel
Summary: In order to defend Fionna, Marshal confronts Flame Prince about his plans to tell her the history of the human race., but with a slip of the tongue, everything starts to fall out of place, and Marshal's true feelings emerge, but Fionna's might be crushed forever.


Prologue, an exert from Chapter 1: Confrontation.

"…you can't tell Fionna anything, FP. You'll ruin her. You'll crush her. You'll destroy her!" Marshall hissed as his fangs began to shine from the glare given off by his foe. "You swear by your life that not a single word will be spoken to her about the Mushroom War. She must never know."

"You misjudge me Marshal; I shall not swear by anything that you yourself are not capable of swearing by." said the Flame Prince as he wiped away the boiling blood dripping out of his mouth. "You dare come into my kingdom, into my home, and stand before me and dare tell me what I can and cannot say to someone, especially the woman of whom I plan to marry, and you expect me to listen to you? You're not even an advisor. You're not an ally, you are not even a dignitary with enough common sense to know how to rule a kingdom. This is my land. This is my home. And if it weren't for Fionna and that accursed Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom your head would be on display in the Foyer of my castle." He said as he stood up straight to look the vampire in the eyes to discourage his actions.

"You don't scare me boy. None of this belongs to you, it's all your mothers. You're still a Prince, marrying Fionna isn't going to make you a King, It's not going to make you anything more than what you are right now and right now you're nothing but a selfish fool who wants nothing more than to become great like your father before you. Marshal said as he began to float over top of Flame Prince.

"Watch that long forked tongue of yours Marshal, before I rip it out of that brain-dead head of yours." said Flame Prince as he began to glow a burning white from holding back his anger, clenching his fists, waiting to once again sink his hand square center into Marshal's face.

"Or else what, you'll attack again? Enough fighting FP, I'm telling you right now is you even utter one word about the war to her I'll sink my Bass Guitar dead center in your head, extinguishing your flaming Mohawk."

"Again trying to tell me what to do? I'm ready to break those precious fangs of yours right out of your glob damn mouth. " Flame Prince said through his gritted teeth as he grabbed Marshal by the throat, the heat of his body beginning to burn the flesh, Marshal stood still without even a flinch, managing to spit right into Flame Prince's eye, causing him to let go as marshal's saliva began to boil in his eye.

"You're unfit to rule a kingdom. You're selfish. You lack discipline. You lack empathy for all life but your own." Marshal said as he drew his collar around his throat to cover the burn left by Flame Prince's grip. He stopped floating, and held a firm stance as he looked down at the Flame heir, shaking in pain.

"What do you know about ruling a kingdom? If you're the self-declared "Vampire King", then prove it to me, where is your castle? Where is your Domain? Where are your people? Shouldn't the ruler to the Nightosphere actually be IN the Nightosphere? You're nothing more than an outcast, a dunce that managed to get out. You're scared of responsibility, scared of having rules, scared of Mother Abadeer kicking back as you do all the hard work. " Flame Prince said as he struggled to find his balance, covering his eye as he struggled to stand up.

"Oh boy do you have it all wrong…" Marshal said as he bent over to grab the handle to his Axe. "You see, that's the difference between you and me…" he said as he began to lift up the Axe and bring the head up to his own. "You forget that I'm over a thousand years old. I'm not king of a Land, but of a time." Marshal said as he ran his thumb slowly down the edge of the Axe head. The thing about vampires is that we can only come out at night. We're not native to the Nightosphere; we're native to the land of Aaa. To be a vampire, one must be born a human. That human must fall and live forever in the darkness of the world they created" Marshal said as his focus shifted over to Flame Prince, dropping the Axe head to the floor as he kept a tight grip on the bottom of the handle.

"Human?" Flame Prince said in confusion. "Like Fionna?"

"Just like Fionna." Marshal said as he began to float again.

"So all humans become vampires then? I'm marrying a vampire?"

"You're not marrying anyone, pretty boy." Marshal said as he began to float over towards Flame Prince

"Wh-what do you mean? Of course I am!" Flame Prince said in an angry stammer. Falling over onto his back, he began to crawl back to try to get away from Marshal's approach.

"No, you're not." Marshal said as he hoisted the axe over his shoulder.

"Back off Marshal or so help you glob, I'll, I'll…" Flame Prince said as he found the wall and pushed against it for some hopes of protection.

"You'll WHAT?" Marshal hissed as he swung the Axe straight into the wall beside Flame Prince's head.

Flame Prince's flame began to grow dim in fear, trembling in hopes that Marshal wouldn't pull the axe out for an attempt at another swing.

"That's what I thought." Marshal hissed as he pulled the Axe out from the wall back over his shoulder. "You listen to me Prince and you listen to me good because I'm not repeating myself; If you don't leave Fionna alone, I'll extinguish you. You will not marry her, you will not date her, you will not see her. And if you even speak one word to her about the Humans being the cause of the Great Mushroom War I'll…"

"Humans caused the Great Mushroom War?" Fionna said as she walked into the room, dropping her cup onto the floor, her position frozen in shock.

"Fionna…" Flame Prince said in horror.

Fionna began to run, running for the door, running to get away from Marshal and Flame Prince.

"Fionna, wait!" Marshal yelled as he dropped his Axe and began to fly after her, but was soon halted by a force he didn't see coming.

As Marshal lay unconscious on the ground, Flame Prince drew the Axe he wailed against Marshal's head above his shoulders.

"Are you proud of yourself, Marshal?" Flame Prince said to his unconscious foe. "Now I don't have to tell her. And Once I'm done with you, you'll be a nice mantel piece, and she'll be my queen who will mother my young who will someday take over the land of Aaa. Like the Queen of Hearts always says; Off with your head!"

A/N: This is my first new story in a while, and won't be updated for a short time, due to this be written simultaneously with my other stories, Broken Shadows and Opposites. It's going to be a three-chapter story, each chapter a story in itself. enjoy the fragment of Chapter 1: Confrontation in the mean time. :)

-Blue.


End file.
